Lullaby
by Hearts no Jou
Summary: A stranger watches as a young Yuriy dies. After a long moment of watching, the stranger gives Yuriy his last farewell. A song fic.   It's short, I know, so sue me. Just don't hate me cause he dies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** my first time writing a fanfiction and a song fic so this is not exactly my forté. the song is _Asleep_ from the movie Sucker Punch.(i got addicted to anything alice in wonderland related)this is in anyone's POV, it could be urs or it could also be a character from the show, so its ur pick XD

* * *

><p>The snow slowly falls over the ever thick blanket of white on the russian ground. A small boy of only the age of seven walks slowly by through the thick fields of snow. I watch him as he falls onto the ground without a sound. The people passed him without hesitance, almost as if it were a normal everyday thing. I am no different. I can only watch as the small boy peacefully fall to sleep.<p>

Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>I'm tired and I  
>I want to go to bed<p>

He slept peacefully on the ground. I asked him name and he replied. Yuriy. He rested his head on my lap, too tired to move. He asked me to sing a lullaby. A last request. And I give in.

Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>And then leave me alone  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know  
>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go

He fell asleep with his last breath. When morning comes, he won't wake again. The smile he left behind had been engraved in my memory. He was truly happy in his final moments.

Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore<p>

I left the small boy's body to be buried by the gentle snow. I left him to be absorbed into the pure white snow. Left him with all the others who fell before him.

Sing to me  
>Sing to me<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore<p>

As I walk through the crowd, I sing the lullaby once more. Singing to the empty air. Singing to the clouded sky. I sing without reason and to no one yet there was always someone who knew.

Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I really want to go<p>

I walk away from the lifeless body I saw only moments ago. The first and last of our meeting which I don't regret. The smile etched into my memories replay in my mind, and I continued forward.

There is another world  
>There is a better world<br>Well, there must be  
>Well, there must be<br>Well, there must be  
>Well, there must be<br>Well

I looked up into the grey cloud sky. I saw the small glimpse of sunlight of the spring-time sun shine through. The sky many look up to peacefully shined down upon us. We take no notice yet it's always there. I smiled into the small ray of light with the fading memory of the small child.

Bye bye  
>Bye bye<br>Bye

"Yuriy."

* * *

><p>thanks for reading, please review. *im sorry that it's short, but i think the message kind of got through. there will be another half to this in Yuriy's POV, so please wait for it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** okay so this is the other half of lullaby in yuriy's POV. yea, just so ya know im really into using the original chara's name so for those who dunno whose yuriy, its tala's original name. again sorry that he dies, but i thought it felt fitting a song for such a brave soldier xp ehehehe.

* * *

><p>Above my head the clouds are dark and gray. There's no light flowing through at all. I'm too tired to move anymore. The frozen rain won't stop falling. It's too cold. I'm feeling sleepy. The footsteps of many people are passing by me. They won't care about me, I'm just another victim to this cold.<p>

Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>I'm tired and I  
>I want to go to bed<p>

It's really cold , but I can't feel anything. My fingers are moving but I can't feel them at all. Again. Footsteps. They're getting closer. Someone to see me off?

"What's your name?"

So blurry. I can't see anything. It's hard to breathe.

"...Yuriy."

So warm. This person's lap is really warm. It's much easier to sleep here than on the cold ground. I want to sleep.

"Sing me a lullaby."

So warm. This person's voice is warm.

Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>And then leave me alone  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know  
>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go

Goodnight.

Sing me to sleep  
>Sing me to sleep<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore<p>

My body is slowly being buried by the snow. I must be dreaming. The person from before isn't here. It was such a warm voice.

Sing to me  
>Sing to me<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore<p>

Ah. The voice. I could hear it, loud and clear. So warm.

As I walk through the crowd, I sing the lullaby once more. Singing to the empty air. Singing to the clouded sky. I sing without reason and to no one yet there was always someone who knew.

Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I really want to go<p>

The stranger walked away from my body. Ah. Now I see.

There is another world  
>There is a better world<br>Well, there must be  
>Well, there must be<br>Well, there must be  
>Well, there must be<br>Well

There was a light. The voice was so warm it warmed up the snowy clouds for me. The light opened up. Thank you.

Bye bye  
>Bye bye<br>Bye

* * *

><p>sorry if it was short. i know i didnt really use any descriptions much, but that's cause i wanted to make it sound like ur him when ur reading this. feel what he's thinking instead of watching from afar. this can be read in any order. thank you for reading please judgemental in the reviews. i want to perfect my writing.<p> 


End file.
